1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, and in particular, relates to a technique where a printer is registered in a cloud computing system where it is possible for the main body of an electronic mail or an attached file to be printed by transmitting an electronic mail to an electronic mail address which corresponds to the printer.
2. Related Art
In the past, there was a cloud computing system which is provided with a function where an electronic mail is received and the main body of an electronic mail or an attached file is printed (for example, JP-A-2008-71257). The cloud computing system (referred to below simply as a printing system) is provided with a server which generates printing data which corresponds to a predetermined printer based on the main body of an electronic mail or an attached file when a predetermined electronic mail is received and a printer which executes printing by acquiring the printing data from the server. Accordingly, a user of the printing system is able to use the printer even in a case where a printer driver is not installed in each client such as a PC (Personal Computer) or smartphone.
In the printing system, when a printer registration process, which includes an electronic mail address being allocated to a printer in order that a printing target is received, is carried out in a server, an arbitrary user who knows the electronic mail address is able to use the printer. The registration operation for registering the printer in the printing system is performed with regard to an operation panel which is provided in the PC which is connected to the printer or in the printer.
However, in the related art, in a case where the registration operation described above is carried out, there is a problem that it is not possible for the user to reliably know whether the printer has been registered in the printing system.